(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dentistry and particularly to enabling visualization of the spacial relationships of and between the jaws of a patent to facilitate decisions as to a therapeutic treatment. More specifically, this invention is directed to a model of the head which facilitates the diagnosis and subsequent treatment of disturbances resulting from malpositioning of the lower jaw. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved method and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The faulty positioning of the human lower jaw is known to result in muscular and occlusal disturbances. These muscular and occlusal disturbances, in turn, are known to cause headaches, sleep disturbances, destruction of tooth substance and/or a general impairment of the overall well-being of the affected person.
The most important cause of malpositioning of the lower jaw is malocclusion caused by tooth displacement, faulty contours of crowns and filings or dentures which no longer fit satisfactorily. Minute deviations of the lower jaw from the centric occlusion position may result in jaw displacement and thus in malpositioning of the condyles in the mandibular joint.
From the above brief discussion, it should be obvious that therapeutic repositioning of a patients lower jaw may become a task required of the dental professional. In order to facilitate a decision as to the nature of the treatment required, models are often employed. Thus, models of the head are known in the art and often used by dentists as demonstration aids for consideration of processes of the lower jaw. The previous available models, however, have been characterized by various deficiencies which have impeded their adoption and/or use by many professionals.